The delivery of radio frequency (RF) energy to target regions within solid tissue is known for a variety of purposes of particular interest to the present inventions. In one particular application, RF energy may be delivered to diseased regions (e.g., tumors) in target tissue for the purpose of tissue necrosis. RF ablation of tumors is currently performed within one of two core technologies.
The first technology uses a single needle electrode, which when attached to a RF generator, emits RF energy from the exposed, uninsulated portion of the electrode. This energy translates into ion agitation, which is converted into heat and induces cellular death via coagulation necrosis. The second technology utilizes multiple needle electrodes, which have been designed for the treatment and necrosis of tumors in the liver and other solid tissues. PCT application WO 96/29946 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,353 disclose such probes. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,353, a probe system comprises a cannula having a needle electrode array reciprocatably mounted therein. The individual electrodes within the array have spring memory, so that they assume a radially outward, arcuate configuration as they are advanced distally from the cannula.
When ablating lesions that are larger than the capability of the above-mentioned devices, the common practice is to stack ablations (i.e., perform multiple ablations) within a given area. This requires multiple electrode placements and ablations facilitated by the use of ultrasound imaging to visualize the electrode in relation to the target tissue. Because of the echogenic cloud created by the ablated tissue, however, this process often becomes difficult to accurately perform. This considerably increases treatment duration and requires significant skill for meticulous precision of multiple electrode placement.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for ablating tissue regions that are larger than the single ablation capability of the electrode or electrode array being used.